Panggil aku hyung!
by yamaknae
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Kyuhyun menjadi member tertua di Suju dan Leeteuk menjadi maknae di Suju? Siapakah yang akan menyelamatkan mereka dari keganasan Kyuhyun? Just R


Yaaaa~! Author geje nan aneh kembali dengan FF yang sama-sama geje..

ga ah.. author lebih geje pokoknya..

**Panggil Aku Hyung!**

Hari ini, dihari yang berbahagia, marilah kita panjatkan puji dan syukur kepada Tuhan YME *woy! Bukan pidato nih!*. Ok, ulang…

Hari ini, member Suju tidak ada job. Sungguh hari yang sangat jarang mereka dapatkan karena mereka jarang mendapatkan libur dan jarang bisa berkumpul bersama

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat tingkah laku para saengnya yang sudah lama tidak bisa berkumpul bersama. Ya, mereka semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah dan menonton DVD lelong beramai-ramai

"Hyung, geseran dikit dong! Sofanya kecil nih", ujar Sungmin sambil menggeser-geserkan(?) pantatnya kesana kemari

"Ini juga uda sempit tau! Kalau mau tempat yang lebih luas duduk dibawah gih! Kamu duduk disini cuma menuh-menuhin aja tau!", tutur Heechul yang gusar melihat Sungmin bergoyang-goyang geje seperti itu

"Aish… Awas aja hyung… Tar Hyung aku bales!", pikir Sungmin didalam hati dan beranjak duduk di bawah, disamping Kyuhyun yang sedang main PSP tepatnya

"Ne, kok si cewek bisa terbang-terbang terus lompat-lompat tinggi gitu yah?", tanya Shindong sambil makan bakpau daging sapi dari toko orang tua Onew *Ini apaan coba, tiba-tiba muncul Onew ==*

"Ya iyalah! Sekarang zaman uda canggih, yang kayak begituan sih gampang dibuat", jawab Kangin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari TV

"Caranya?", tanya Siwon yang dari tadi mendengarkan pertanyaan hyung-nya itu

Kangin terdiam sebentar, lalu ia menjawab, "Pake trampolin dong! Itu, yang buat loncat-loncat, tar kalo kita maen itu ada abang-abang narik kita dari bawah terus kita ditarik kayak ketapel biar bisa loncat yang tinggi"

"Yang bener?", tanya Shindong setengah percaya

"Kalo hyung salah, tar dosa hyung bertambah makin banyak", ujar Siwon yang ikutan kurang percaya

"Kurang ajar! Jadi maksudmu dosaku banyak gitu? Aku piting kauuuu!", pekik Kangin lalu mulai memiting Siwon, sementara Shindong memerhatikan mereka sambil melahap bakpau yang kedua

"Hyuuuung…", panggil seseorang

Semuanya menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut, kecuali Kyuhyun *Ya iyalah. Wong Kyuhyun paling muda disitu, siapa coba yang mau manggil dia hyung?*

"Mian… maksudku Teukie hyung, bukan kalian semua", jawab pemilik suara itu sementara yang merasa namanya bukan Teukie berdecak pelan dan membuang muka

"Ne, Wookie. Waeyo?", tanya Leeteuk

"Hyung bisa tolong aku ga?", tanyanya lagi

"Tentu saja. Ada apa?", tanya Leeteuk dengan lembut

"Bantu aku mengeluarkan kue dari dalam oven yah. Tadi niatnya mau minta tolong Yesungie hyung atau Minnie hyung. Tapi males ah, tar kuenya sebelum yang lain coba, malah mereka yang makan duluan *Iih, oppa ga boleh fitnah loh*

"Nae, ayo kita angkat", jawab Leeteuk

Tak lama setelah itu, kue tersebut pun dihidangkan dengan sebuah pita cantik + piring cantik(?) dan langsung dilahap dengan cepatnya oleh manusia-manusia beringas itu *digebuk member Suju*

"Teukie hyung, aku ga habis nih kuenya, untukmu aja", ujar Yesung yang makannya emang ga banyak makan

"Gomawo Yesungie", jawab Leeteuk lalu mengambil kue milik Yesung

Kyuhyun berhenti memainkan PSP-nya, ia melihat tingkah laku para hyung-nya yang memperlakukan Leeteuk dengan sangat hormat. Sebagai maknae, dia sangat jarang diperlakukan oleh hyung-hyung-nya seperti itu. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide licik *ditendang Kyuhyun* di otak game(?)-nya. Senyum evil pun tersungging dibibir kecilnya

"Hyung-hyung…", panggil Kyuhyun, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang menoleh, mereka asyik menonton, ngobrol, bergulat *kayaknya Kangin belum selesai menyiksa Siwon*, maenin kura-kura *ga bosen tuh orang maenin kura-kura**ditendang Yesung* dan lain-lain

"Hyung!", panggil Kyuhyun sambil menyenggol kaki Eunhyuk yang lagi tengkurepan didepannya

"Apaan sih? Ribut lu! Jangan ganggu gw dulu! Hush… hush…!", ujar Eunhyuk kayak ngusir kucing

"Hyung! Hyung!", panggil Kyuhyun yang kepalanya mulai memanas *bisa untuk manasin air, silakan dicoba, 1 jam 2000* *ditinju Kyuhyun lagi*

Tidak ada respon, karena mulai kesal, ia pergi meninggalkan semua member yang terpusat jiwa dan raganya ke DVD lelong yang lagi ditonton itu. Ia berjalan melewati saklar listrik yang mengendalikan seluruh listrik di dorm mereka

Tiba-tiba pikiran iblisnya *bukan evil lagi loh!* muncul kembali. Perlahan namun pasti, ia me-turn off-kan listrik yang ada di dorm tersebut

"OMOONAAA! Film-nya tinggal dikit lagi!", pekik Donghae yang kesal

"EH! WOY! PLN! Yang bener aja! Hari ini kita lagi libur tau! Jangan ngerusak hari libur orang dong!",ujar Heechul marah-marah

"Pasti Tuhan sedang menguji kesabaran kita. Para hyung jangan panik yah, tar hidup lagi kok", ujar Siwon, namun hyungnya lagi pada kesel jadi ga ada yang dengerin dia ngomong

Sreeet–! Lampu hidup lagi! Semuanya bernapas lega, namun ketika lampu hidup mereka menemukan si maknae yang tengah berdiri didepan TV

"Ada apa Kyuhyunnie?", tanya Yesung heran

"Hyungdeul dari tadi perhatiannya ke TV terus. Aku panggilin ga ada yang nyahut, aku kayak kacang yang harganya 1000 per 1 ton, terus beli 1 ton gratis 1 ton *plak*. Jadi tadi aku matiin lampunya lewat saklar biar hyungdeul mau dengerin aku ngomong", ujar Kyuhyun yang udah berdiri didepan TV *kapan tuh orang pindah dari depan saklar terus kedepan TV?*

"Ternyata kau yang matikan yah? Kalo kebakaran gimana? Jadi gembel kita! Kamu mau jadi gembel yang bilang`pak… Luapaaaar… luaaaapaaaaaar… 3 hari belum makaaan` gitu?", tutur Kangin yang marah sambil memeraktekkannya

"Aku bobo *bobo?* dirumah ELF aja", ujar Kyuhyun dan membuat urat kepala Kangin muncul

"Sudah Kangin", ujar Leeteuk dengan tenang, "Kyuhyunnie adalah maknae disini *siapa yang nanya?* *dilibas Leeteuk*, dia juga butuh perhatian dari kita *uda gede gitu, masih mending si Taemin* *Leeteuk : Thor, lu mau pergi kagak? Muncul mulu! Balikin laptop gw!* *Author: Dasar ajusshi! Iya dah, aku pergi. Pinjem dulu oppa, belum nyampe seminggu*. Kamu mau bilang apa Kyuhyunnie?", tanya Leeteuk dengan bijaksana

"Begini hyung, kita kan jarang ngumpul bareng. Sedangkan DVD bisa kita nonton nanti-nanti", ujar Kyuhyun

"Terus apa?", tanya Hankyung yang akhirnya buka mulut

"Kita maen bareng aja. Udah lama kita ga maen bareng", tambah Kyuhyun sambil masang Kitty eyes *apaan nih?*

"Mau main apa?", tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah serius

"Kita maen kebalikan yuk", jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar

"Maksudnya?", tanya eunhyuk

""Kita main kebalikan, tar Teuki hyung jadi maknae, aku jadi hyung", ujar Kyuhyun

"Jdi kayak tuker posisi gitu?", tanya Kibum

"Ho`oh, tuker-tuker. Hyung mau kan? Ayolah…", ajak Kyuhyun

Semuanya terdiam dan memandang ke arah Leeteuk, sang Leader, semua keputusan ada ditangannya

"Mmm… Kupikir itu bukan ide yang buruk. Ayo kita mainkan", jawab Leeteuk dan tersenyum

"Yeeaaah!", pekik Kyuhyun mendengar keputusan Leeteuk, "Kita maennya seharian yah hyung", tambah Kyuhyun

Lalu Leeteuk mengangguk tanda persetujuan. "Berarti para hyung harus menganggap aku yang paling tua yah", ujar Kyuhyun

"Arraso… arraso…", jawab para hyung itu. Mereka pun berpikir tidak ada salahnya mengajak si maknae bermain, sekalian refreshing

Dan permainan pun dimulai…

"Woy! Wookie!", panggil Kyuhyun memulai permainan

"Nae, Kyuhyunnie?", tanya Ryeowook yang kaget gara-gara Kyuhyun memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel `hyung`

"Pake hyung dong! Sekarangkan aku hyungmu!", ujar Kyuhyun, "Aku mau susu coklat, bikinkan dong", tambahnya

"Nae hyung", jawab Ryeowook pelan lalu pergi kedapur, ia masih shock karena Kyuhyun memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel hyung dan menyuruhnya seenak hati, ia hanya bisa mengelus-elus dadanya

"Yesungie!", panggilnya lagi dan membuat Yesung kaget, padahal dia lagi asyik didunia kura-kuranya bersama Ddangkoma

"Ke dorm SHINee gih! Tar pinjem kaset Winning Eleven punya mereka", perintah Kyuhyun

"Hah? Aku? Pergi aja sendiri", jawab Yesung sambil membuang mukanya dan kembali bermain bersama Ddangkoma

"Wueits! Aku hyung paling tua saat ini! Turutin perintahku dong!", ujarnya dengan bangga

Yesung terdiam dengan wajah pabbo-nya *digerek Yesung*, "Hyung, haruskah aku melakukan ini?", tanyanya pelan ke Leeteuk yang sedang duduk didekatnya

"Nae Yesungie, biarkanlah dia bermain dengan kita hari ini", jawab Leeteuk dengan penuh wibawa dan Yesung hanya menunduk lalu beranjak pergi.

"Ne! Yesungie! Permainan masih berlaku diluar dorm kita! Kau harus memanggil mereka hyung!", tutur Kyuhyun

"Nih anak, pasti bakal gw bejek terus diulek-ulek pake sambel terasi terus jadiin makanan Ddangkoma baru tau rasa. Ga sopan! Dia jadi maknae aja sering iseng apalagi jadi hyung", pikir Yesung, "Aku akan menelepon mereka dan bertanya apakah kau melakukan tugasmu itu", tambah Kyuhyun sebelum Yesung keluar dari dorm

"Hyung ini, susu coklatnya", ujar Ryeowook yang kayaknya uda pasrah ngikutin nih permainan gilanya Kyuhyun

"Gomawo", jawab Kyuhyun lalu menyeruput susunya itu

"Heyo! Chullie! Bisakah kau berhenti memandangi kaca itu? Kurasa kaca itu sudah muak dipandangi olehmu *idih, ga sopan bener nih anak* *Kyuhyun: Lah elu yang bikin gw kayak gitu* *Author: Oppa ikutin alur cerita aja dah*", ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Heechul langsung naik pitam

"WOY! Mana sopan santun lu! Gini-gini gw hyung lu dodol!", ujar Heechul yang memandang tajam kearah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun membalas tatapannya yang berkata saat-ini-gw-adalah-hyung-lu. Heechul yang melihat Leeteuk memandanginya, langsung terdiam. "Gw muak dengan maenan kayak gini! Gw masuk kekamar aja!", pekik Heechul yang kesal pergi kekamar dan membanting pintu

Member lain langsung berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang sama sebelum disuruh-suruh sama Kyuhyun. Namun, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun nyeletuk,"1 pemain telah dinyatakan gagal, hahahhaahhahahaaha", gumamnya

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Siwon yang bingung begitu pula member yang lain, mereka semua manggut-manggut tanda persetujuan

"Kalo kalian menang dari permainan ini, aku kasih hadiah", jawabnya santai

"Apa hadiahnya?", tanya Eunhyuk yang tertarik

"Ada deh, ga serulah kalo dikasih tau sekarang", jawab Kyuhyun

Sementara itu di dorm SHINee

Ting tong–! Ting tong tong ting tong tong tong ting ting ting ting *Nih bunyi bel kayak bunyi RDD*

"Siapa?", tanya seseorang dari dalam dan membuka pintu

"Aigo… Yesung hyung. Apa yang membuatmu datang ke istanaku ini?", tanya Key yang membuka pintu

Bletak–! Kepalanya dijitak Onew. "Istana pala lu peyang! Cepet lanjutin beresin meja rias sama lemari lu tuh! Uda bau apek tau ga! Sepatu lu juga tuh! Yang uda bulukan dibuang aja, nyemak *Ditendang Key*", ujar Onew lalu Key pergi masuk kedalam sambil bergumam pelan, "Ada apa hyung?", tanya Onew

"Mau pinjem kaset Winning Eleven punya Minho hyung", ujar Yesung lalu membuat Onew terdiam. "Hyung?", ulangnya

"Yesung hyung ikut operasi pendinian umur yah? Atau Minho yang ikut operasi penuaan umur?", pikirnya. Kedua namja itu sama-sama ngeluarin tampang dan aura pabbo *digebuk Yesung sama Onew*

"Maksud hyung manggil Minho pake `hyung` apa?", tanya Onew yang tidak mau salah paham

"Nae, ini mainan Kyuhyun, main hari kebalikan. Jadi dia sekarang jadi hyung, makanya dia bla blaaa~ bla bla bla bla bla", ujar Yesung menjelaskan panjang lebar ke Onew yang manggut-manggut *emang oppa ngerti? Author aja ga ngerti*

"Ooh… Arraso… Aku ambilkan kasetnya yah, tunggu sebentar", ujar Onew yang meninggalkan Yesung

Tak lama setelah itu, Onew hadir kembali lagi sambil membawa kaset yang diminta Yesung

"Gomawo, nanti aku kembalikan", jawab Yesung lalu membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan dorm SHINee

"Syukurlah maknae-ku ga aneh kayak maknae Suju sunbaenim. Untung Taemin ga denger, atau Key, bisa-bisa mereka juga ngajak maen kayak gini", pikir Onew yang beranjak masuk

Tiba-tiba ia sudah dihadang oleh Taemin sambil kedip-kedip. "Hyung...", ujarnya

"Nae?", tanya Onew

"Aku dengar pembicaraanmu dengan Yesung hyung. Aku juga mau main", ujarnya yang membuat Onew terdiam membeku

"Me too!", tambah Key yang tiba-tiba kepalanya nonggol dari arah pintu kamar

"Mampus gw!", pikir Onew, "kalo uda Key yang minta ditambah Taemin lagi, mana mungkin gw nolaknya", pikirnya

"Suara Yesung hyung keras banget, seisi dorm bisa dengernya", ujar Minho yang kayaknya berharap bakal maen kayak gitu juga sementara Jonghyun hanya menatap hyung-nya itu denga tatapan bling bling eyes *jadi ada sinar-sinarnya gitu, bisa jadi penganti senter*

"Pasrah dah gw, awas lu Kim Jong Woon, gw jadi korban lu", pikir Onew. Dan member SHINee pun mulai memainkan game tersebut

"HUAAAAAACHUAAAAAAA!", ujar Yesung yang bersin, "nih, game-nya",ujar Yesung yang memberikan game tersebut ke Kyuhyun

"Gomawo Jong Woon", jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

Yesung langsung melarikan diri. Dan ia memilih dapur sebagai tempat persembunyian yang paling aman, disitu ada makanan dan ada Ryeowook, jadi kalo dia lapar bisa langsung minta bikinin sama Ryeowook

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia memandangi seluruh hyung-hyung-nya yang sedang asyik nonton TV *bukan DVD lelong lagi*

"Heyo! Hyukkie! Hae!", pekik Kyuhyun lalu semuanya memandang kearahnya

"Aku capek, pijitin", ujar Kyuhyun

"Alamak! Buset dah nih anak! Enak amat nyuruh gw mijitin gw! Teukie hyung aja ga pernah nyuruh gw mijitin dia kecuali dia uda sekarat (re: sakit)", pikir Eunhyuk dan Donghae

Tapi Leeteuk menyuruh mereka menuruti seluruh keinginan maknae itu, sehingga mereka memijat kaki Kyuhyun sambil bergumam ria

"Ternyata gini yah rasanya jadi hyung. Lumayan seru… ahahahahahhaha", pikir Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum

Dipojokkan itu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berdiam diri dan berpikir, "Aku ga bisa biarkan para hyung dan dongsaengku ditindas oleh Kyu seperti ini, aku akan menyelamatkan", ujar namja itu *siapakah dia? Dia adalah penyelamat member Suju lah pokoknya*

"Uda ah, aku ga mau dipijit lagi, ga bertenaga soalnya", ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat urat kepala Eunhyuk dan Donghae keluar

"Dasar orang ga tau diuntung!", pekik mereka dalam hati

"Kyuhyun memandang kearah Leeteuk dan Leteuk membalas dengan senyuman mautnya

"Teukie…", panggil Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius

"Nae?", tanya Leeteuk yang berusaha mengikuti alur permainan Kyuhyun

"Garukin punggung aku dong!", perintahnya

JEDEEEER! Leeteuk terdiam, kirain Kyuhyun mau bilang sesuatu, ternyata minta digarukin. Namun karena Leeteuk dari oroknya udah berhati malaikat, tidak sombong dan rajin menari(?) jadi dia ngegarukin punggung Kyuhyun dengan lapang dada

"Aaah… Iya.. Disitu… Kiri dikit… Naik naik… Aah…", ujar Kyuhyun yang mendapat kenikmatan karena digarukin sama Leeteuk *Ini bukan nc-kan?*, "Gomawo…", jawabnya singkat

Leeteuk segera duduk lagi keposisi awalnya, "berarti abis ini gw ga bakal disuruh lagi", pikir Leeteuk

Beberapa jam kemudian…

"Ne! Hankyung! Aku mau roti isi! Ayo beliin?", perintah Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari toilet abis nyetor upeti *ya elah, uda mau diisi lagi?*, namun tidak ada respon. Hanya ada Leeteuk disitu

"Mana Hankyung?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Ya Tuhan, nih anak dari tadi ga ada sopan-sopannya. Semua hyungnya dipanggil ga pake embel-embel", pikir Leeteuk dalam hati sambil mengelus-elus dada. "Kan tadi kamu suruh cari capung dipinggir sungai Han *ada yah capung disitu?*", ujar Leeteuk

"Alaaah… Belum balik-balik juga? Lelet amat! *ditabok Hankyung* uda deh, kamu aja deh yang beli", ujar Kyuhyun

"Uangnya?", tanya Leeteuk

"Pake uangmu dong!", jawab Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk. Padahal Leeteuk adalah member terpelit yang ada di Suju, mana mau dia ngeluarin duit buat hal kayak gitu, tapi demi saeng-nya tersayang dia rela pake uangnya dan pergi ke minimarket buat beli roti isi

"Minnie…", panggil Kyuhyun

"Wae?", tanya Sungmin yang sedang sibuk baca novel di atas ranjangnya

"Kamu suka aku ga?", tanya Kyuhyun *reader: kok tiba-tiba jadi Kyumin?* *author: entahlah, author juga ga tau, tiba-tiba muncul sendiri ==*

"Suka", jawab Sungmin dengan ekspresi datar dan pelan namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun

"Sebesar apa?", tanyanya

"Sebesar apapun yang kamu mau", jawab Sungmin singkat karena masih sibuk dengan novelnya

"Iiih… Minnie! Tatap aku kalo ngomong dong!", ujar Kyuhyun

"Kamu bukan Kyuhyunie yang aku kenal. Kyu yang aku kenal ga pernah merintah-merintah hyungnya sendiri, apalagi Teukie hyung. Jadi kamu bukan CHO KYUHYUN", ujar Sungmin dengan tegas dan membuat Kyuhyun terdiam

"Aku ingin seseorang menghentikan permainan ini", ujar Sungmin lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali membaca novel

"Baiklah, kau, aku anggap gagal hyung. Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hadiah dariku", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai, "Kalo hyung bisa membuat permainan ini berhenti, aku bakal kasih hadiah buat hyung", tambahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin

"Terserahlah…", gumam Sungmin pelan

"Ya! Kyu hyung! Ini! Capung dari sungai Han!", pekik Hankyung sambil menunjukkan segerombolan capung yang sedang hilir mudik

"Ini roti isimu", ujar Leeteuk yang melemparkan sebuah roti isi milik Kyuhyun

"Gomawo", jawabnya singkat dan merasa puas

"Ne! Shindong!", panggil Kyuhyun ke Shindong yang kebetulan sedang didekatnya

"Wae?", tanyanya

"Bilangin ke Wookie, makan siangnya uda selese belum. Aku laper", ujar Kyuhyun dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Shindong

"Tanya aja sendiri sama dia", ujar Shindong yang langsung nyomot roto isi punya Kyuhyun

"AJEGILE! WOY! ITU ROTI LU COMOT-COMOT! PUNYA GW TAU!", pekik Kyuhyun sementara Shindong terdiam menatapnya, lalu ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan melepehkan *dikeluarin dari mulut gitu* roti isi itu ketangan Kyuhyun

"ALAMAK! *^%$#+/?:{!~*%^($! TANGAN GW YANG PUTIH NAN MULUS!", teriak Kyuhyun yang melihat tangannya penuh dengan… dengan… dengan `itu`nya Shindong *reader bayangin sendiri aja yah, author ga pernah kena begituan , jadi ga bisa ngejelasin*

"Tuh, gw balikin roti isi lu! Seneng lu sekarang!", ujar Shindong lalu pergi kedapur, tiba-tiba saat dia uda nyampe didapur, kepalanya nongol lagi "Wookie bilang bentar lagi makanannya jadi", ujar Shindong lalu menghilang

"SEMUANYAAAA! MAKANAN SIAAAAP!", teriak Ryeowook dan Yesung megangin mic dibawahnya biar makin keres tuh suara *pecah ga yah jendelanya*

Dengan cepat mereka semua dating dan berkumpul dimeja makan, ternyata hari ini Ryeowook masak sup tulang *ada ya dikorea sup tulang? ==*

"Ya! Aku mau dapat yang banyak!", ujar Kangin

"Tidak, tidak! Aku yang banyak!", pekik Eunhyuk

"Ne! Aku ga mau dapet tulang!", ujar Donghae *lah? Kan ini sup tulang! Gimana ga pake tulang, kuah doang dong!* *Donghae: suka-suka gw yang makan dong!* *author diem aja*

Biasanya kalau uda gaduh begini, Leeteuk lah yang akan membagikan makanan kemasing-masing mangkuk secara adil dan dermawan, namun kali ini Kyuhyunlah yang akan membagikan ke mangkuk-mangkuk kosong tersebut

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membagikan sup tersebut ke mangkuk-mangku dan duduk kembali dengan tenang

"Ne! Kenapa punya aku dikit doang? Punya Kyu lebih banyak!", protes Heechul

"Aku juga! Aku capek nih abis nyari capung!", ujar Hankyung

"Yaah… kalian makan aja apa yang aku kasih ini. Buktinya selama ini Teuki ngasih kalian makan, kalian ga pernah protes, kenapa giliranku kalian protes. Aku kan hyung kalian saat ini", ujar Kyuhyun lalu mulai memakan makanannya

Semua mata saling berpandangan *gimana coba tuh yah*, kecuali Kyuhyun

"Kita harus rapat mendadak sebentar lagi", ujar Kangin lewat matanya yang memandang hyung dan dongsaeng-nya

Lalu semua mengangguk pelan seolah-olah mengerti arti tatapan Kangin *otak mereka uda dipasang alat telepati kali yah* *plak*. Dan mau tidak mau, mereka mulai memakan makanan yang telah diberikan oleh Kyuhyun

Seusai makan seluruh member Suju ngumpul di kamar Leeteuk untuk mengadakan rapat dadakan sementara Kyuhyun sedang sibuk main Winning Eleven yang tadi dipinjem dari anak-anak SHINee

"Kita ga bisa gini terus. Dia mulai merajalela", ujar Kibum memulai rapat

"Mungkin Tuhan ingin membiarkan dia menjadi hyung sehari ini. Tapi kalo gini caranya mana bisa kita tahan. Bisa-bisa tar malem kita disuruh sama dia tidur diluar buat nemenin dia maen game", ujar Siwon yang ingin memulai khotbahnya seperti biasa

"Ne, Siwonnie… Jangan khotbah disini dulu, lagi serius. Tar pas hari jum`at ke masjid di belakang aja yah, lu khotbah buat jum`atan disitu", ujar Heechul yang mulai gusar mendengar Siwon mau khotbah dan Siwon hanya nyengir geje aja

"Kita harus menghentikan permainan ini, sebelum libur kita yang 1 hari yang indah nan rare ini hancur gara-gara maknae evil itu", usul Yesung sambil memeluk erat Ddangkoma dan semua member mengangguk penuh persetujuan

"Gimana caranya yah hyung?", Tanya Ryeowook dan membuat semuanya terdiam dan berpikir. HIngga ada seorang namja yang dari tadi duduk dipojokkan mulai berbicara *bukan hantu kok. Manusia*, "Hyung, sebenernya aku punya cara buat ngentiin nih permainan", usul namja itu *pokoknya penyelametnya author rahasiain dulu*

"Apaan tuh?", tanya Donghae

"Tapi agak mahal kalo pake cara ini", ujarnya

"Bilang dulu aja napa? Tar kalo ga cukup, kita patungan", ujar Eunhyuk

"Gini caranya, kita pssst pssst~ psssst~ psssst~ *caranya juga mau author rahasiain*. Gimana?", usul namja itu

"Waah… Tak kusangka, hyung bisa berbuat begitu ke Kyuhyunnie", ujar Ryeowook

"Aku kesal aja liat dia menyuruh-nyuruh hyungdeul dan saengdeul Biar tau rasa dia!", ujar namja itu *kayaknya reader uda tau siapa namja itu* *dilempar reader gara-gara dari tadi muncul mulu*

"Jadi ini tinggal keputusan Teukie hyung", ujar Hankyung dan semua mata tertuju kepada Leeteuk sang tetuah di dorm itu, dikamar itu

"Hyung ga kesel apa Kyu gitu?", tanya Yesung

"Dia bahkan tega membuat kita semua kelaperan", ujar Shindong

"Kita harus berhenti main ini hyung. Kan tadi hyung yang mengiyakan memain game ini", ujar Kibum

Leeteuk menatap kearah Saeng-saengnya satu persatu. Wajah lelah dan aura `aku-ingin-berhenti-main-game-ga-bermutu-ini-kami-ingin-libur-dan-baju-diskonan`*ditabok* pun memancar dari wajah saeng-saengnya. Ia terdiam dan menghela napas, "Arraso. Ayo kita hentikan permainan ini dan segera menghubungi mereka", ujar Leeteuk yang menyerah dan seluruh member langsung belompatan diatas tempat tidur Leeteuk. "Eh! Seneng boleh! Jangan jempalitan diatas tempat tidur gw dong!", ujar Leeteuk menyuruh saengnya untuk turun

Lalu mereka keluar dari kamar Leeteuk dengan wajah senang dan gembira karena permainan ini akan segera berakhir dan akan mendapat baju diskonan *dilempar granat*

"Ada apa ini, semuanya ngumpul dikamar Teukie dan ga ngajak-ngajak aku?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Ani. Kami hanya ingin memberantakkan serta berkeroh ria dikamarnya", jawab Eunhyuk

"Benarkah?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Nae", jawab Eunhyuk singkat dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kebingungan

"Mereka bisa?", tanya Siwon

"Ya, mereka bilang bisa", jawab Hankyung yang baru saja menelepon

"Semoga perjalanan dan kedatangan mereka akan membawakan berkah untuk kita dan pahalanya dilipat gandakan", ujar Siwon yang ga bosen-bosen memulai khotbah *dilempar cangkul*

5 jam kemudian…

Anak-anak suju uda setengah sadar dan bertebaran dilantai karena keganasan(?) Kyuhyun, mereka capek, energy mereka terkuras

"Kalo dia masih nyuruh kita lagi, tolong siapin kertas sama pulpen yah,mau nulis wasiat *ga boleh ngomong gitu om!* *Donghae: lah? Lu sendiri yang nulis kayak gitu! Oon!*", ujar Donghae

Ok, kita flashback dikit…

"Hae! Hyukkie! Shindong!", cepet bersihin kamar mandi! Kuras baknya, jagan lupa kasih bubuk abate! Biar ga ada nyamuk! *sejak kapan suju mandi pake centong? ==*", perintah Kyuhyun

"Wookie! Kangin! Siwonie! Kibumie! Cepet bersihin nih seluruh kamar yang ada didorm! Debunya uda numpuk!", perintah Kyuhyun lagi

"Teukie! Yesungie! Hankyung! Cariin walkthrough buat semua game ini!", perintah Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi sambil memberikan sebuah daftar yang cukup panjang yang berisi daftar game yang mau dicari. "Cari sampai tamat yah!"

"BUJU BUSET! SEJAK KAPAN MAKNAE YANG SATU INI BELAJAR JADI EMAK-EMAK TUKANG NGOMEL TERUS TUKANG NYURUH-NYURUH KAYAK KEY*digebuk pake sapu sama Lockets*!",pikir seluruh member

Flashback end

*Key: Kok gw, lu bawa-bawa juga? Dari FF kemaren malah! Dari spongebob tau!* *author: abis oppa paling cocok daripada yang lain* *Key: iya sih, gw emang paling ganteng daripada yang lain*mulai narsis** *Author: uda, oppa balik aja ke dorm, beresin tuh lemari sama meja rias* *Key: uda ada Onew! Maknae yang baru, dia lagi negberesin, hahahahahaha* *author geleng-geleng *

Back to story

Heechul dan Sungmin hanya diam melihat keteparan member yang lain. Kenapa? Karena mereka uda ga ikutan game ini lagi. Dipikiran anak-anak Suju bukan menuju ke arah hadiah lagi, melainkan ke arah tempat tidur

Ting tong−!

Semua member Suju mengangkat kepalanya dan benar-benar berharap bahwa `mereka` telah datang

"Biar aku yang buka", ujar Kyuhyun. Ya, dia yang buka. Kenapa?*ga ada yang nanya* *author tetep pengen jawab* Karena Kyuhyun hobi buka tutup pintu *garing tingkat dewa* *plak*

"Siapa?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu

Matanya terbelalak menatap 2 orang manusia yang datang

"Zhou Mi hyung? Henry?", ujarnya

"Kui Xian! Kami datang mengunjungi kalian!", ujar Zhou Mi yang langsung memeluk Kyuhyun begitu pula Henry, ia juga langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, "Kangen nih", ujarnya

"Arraso. Aku juga kangen. Ayo masuk", ajak Kyuhyun

"Ne! Semuanya! Zhou Mi hyung dan Henry datang mengunjungi kita looh!", ujar Kyuhyun dan membuat semua kepala anak-anak suju menjadi tegak

Tiba-tiba suasana dorm Suju berubah menjadi lapanagn rugby. Semua member berlari kearah Zhou Mi dan Henry, seperti seolah-olah merekalah yang sedang memegang bola rugby. Wajah kaget dan shock menghiasi wajah tampan mereka. Daaan… yak! Seluruh anak suju *kecuali Heechul sama Sungmin* menimpa mereka berdua *aduh, kasihan Henry, uda kecil gitu ditimbun sama 10 orang pula ada Shindong lagi* *plak*

"Kalian datang! Kalian pahlawan kami!", pekik Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambut Zhou Mi

"Penderitaan kami berhenti sampai disini", ujar Kibum dengan setitik haru *author ga tau maksudnya apa*

"Aku dan Ddangkoma akan bebas untuk kembali kedunia kami!", ujar Yesung ngelus-ngelus cangkang Ddangkoma *ga nyambung*

"Arraso... arraso… Hyungdeul tolong minggir dulu!", ujar Zhou Mi menyingkirkan para hyungnya dan menyelamatkan Henry yang nyawanya uda diujung tanduk

Semua anak-anak Suju langsung pada cengengesan, Zhou Mi dan Henry senyum geje, Kyuhyun bingung, Author lagi makan, Onew lagi dibantai sama member SHINee yang lain *digebuk*

"Sekarang hyung?", tanya Henry ke Leeteuk dan Leeteuk hanya mengangguk pelan

"Ehem… ehem… Kyuhyunnie. Ambil tasku yang ada diluar", ujar Henry dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sementara Kyuhyun terdiam

"Mwo? Aku hyung-mu Henry! Ga sopan nyuruh begitu ke-hyung mu", ujar Kyuhyun protes

"Loh? Kenapa? Hari inikan hari kebalikan, berarti aku yang paling tua saat ini", ujar Henry dan Kyuhyun langsung terdiam, "Aku hyungmu saat ini", tambah Henry

"SIAPA YANG MERENCANAKAN SEMUA INI?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan emosi

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan kecil nan putih berbalut coklat exclusive dari belgia *dihajar si pemilik tangan* yang mengacungkan tangan

"Aku Kyuhyunie", ujar pemilik tangan coklat belgia itu *reader: author! Serius dikit napa!* *author: mian, author lagi pengen makan coklat. Heheehehe*

"Minnie hyung?", ujar Kyuhyun terbata-bata *Kyu: ga kok. Gw ngomongnya jelas disitu* *author: anggep aja terbata-bata*

"Gimana kyu? Aku berhasil membuat keadaan terbalik seperti apa katamu kan?", ujar Sungmin puas. Ya, Sungminlah sang penyelamat itu, sang penyelamat yang bergumam sendiri, penyelamat yang memberikan ide yang membuat anak-anak Suju ngeluarin duit buat patungan biar Henry sama Zhou Mi bisa beli tiket pesawat sampai akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun terdiam

Tiba-tiba Henry angkat bicara, "Baiklah, permainan kebalikan aku naggep selesai mulai saat ini", ujar Henry dengan bangga seperti pada saat pak Soekarno memproklamasikan kemerdekaan Indonesia

"Aaargh! Aku ga nyangka bakal begini akhirnya! Padahal aku masih ingin bersenang-senang! Cih!", gumam Kyuhyun kesal

"Kyu… sekarang kami hung-mu kan?", tanya Eunhyuk

"Nae…", jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"K-A-M-I-A-K-A-N-B-A-L-A-S-D-E-N-D-A-M-S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G!", itulah yang tertulis di jidat-jidat para member Suju yang telah bersiap untuk bales dendam

Kangin ngambil tongkat pemukul, Yesung ngeganti cangkang Ddangkoma dengan besi berduri *emang bisa?*, Donghae ngambil bola, Eunhyuk ngambil pisang, Shindong ngambil keripik tempe *sekarang keripik tempe telah hadir dikorea setelah pelunjuran bakwan*, Heechul ngambil kaca dan lain-lain *pokoknya semuanya diambil, walau ga tau apa fungsinya* sementara Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Kibum, Siwon, Hankyung dll hanya terdiam melihat aksi beberapa member yang udah sangar dan siap menyiksa Kyuhyun kapan aja

"Hyu..hyung… aku.. bisa jelaskan", ujar Kyuhyun terbata-bata *Kyu: nah ini baru bener terbata-bata* *author: ih, oppa, mau digebukin masih sempet bicara sama aku* *author ditarik Leeteuk gara-gara ngehalangi pemandangan, soalnya semuanya mau liat proses pembantaian Kyuhyun* *dihajar sama istri-istri Kyuhyun*

"HYUUUUUUUNGGGG! !", pekik Kyuhyun di sore… *eem.. malam aja kali yah* di malam yang cerah dan diselingi oleh tawa evil semua hyungnya

-END-

ne...

geje kan ceritanya, soalnya author lagi rada stress pas bikinnya

panjang? iya panjang... sampe 4000 lebih karakternya

yah, akhir kata, yang uda baca wajib **review**~!

Yang tidak melakukan dapat dosa, yang melakukan ga dapet apa-apa

gomawo^^


End file.
